Destino
by Persefone-San
Summary: [UA] Um encontro inesperado, um período feliz até que o destino resolve atuar. Decisões são tomadas em conseqüência de atitudes não pensadas. Estaria tudo certo? Arashi x Sorata.


_**Destino**_

**N/A.: **Aqui poderão ser encontrados fatos que não poderiam ser admitidos na sociedade por questão de ética. O termo Universo Alternativo não foi empregado em vão. Boa leitura.

* * *

Todos me deram os parabéns, riram, se divertiram e dançaram na comemoração de meu casamento. Já era tarde e meu noivo e eu já estávamos em nosso apartamento. Ele me esperava no quarto e eu terminava meu banho. Precisava relaxar um pouco e tirar aquele suor.

Chorava.

Minhas lágrimas eram camufladas pela água que caia em meu rosto. Um choro silencioso. Eu gostava muito dele, mas não era amor... Amar, amei apenas uma vez. E podia vez o flashback dos meus momentos mais felizes..

Eu sempre tento me convencer de que selei meu destino da melhor forma possível.

Sai do banho, me arrumei e preparei.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer. Eu acabaria me entregando a um homem que não amo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais uma manhã... Olhei no relógio e já eram seis horas. Espreguicei-me e levantei. Arrumei minha cama rapidamente e fui para o banheiro. Despi-me. Olhei o blusão que usava como uma camisola para dormir – que por sinal desde criança não perdi o costume de usar – e sorri. Muitos desconheciam esse meu lado meninona.

Entrei no box e tomei um banho rápido e logo conclui minha higiene pessoal. Penteava meus cabelos. Lembro-me perfeitamente de que minha tia sempre o elogiava, dizendo que era muito liso, fino e bonito. Na época ele não passava da altura de meus ombros, mas agora... Já estava quase em minha cintura.

Optei por deixá-lo solto e voltei para o quarto. Vesti o uniforme de meu trabalho, passei uma suave maquiagem e sai apressada. Por sorte não era longe de casa e eu poderia ir a pé. Não é algo que eu aprecie, mas o salão em que trabalho tem sido minha fonte de sustento desde que minha tia faleceu.

Atravessei rapidamente uma rua – que como sempre o trânsito estava engarrafado àquele horário – e andava pelas calçadas de um parque. Minha vida estava tão diferente... Perdi minha mãe aos nove anos e minha tia aos dezoito. Agora, era uma garota quase solitária. Sim, quase porque meu primo, Kamui, sempre aparecia para me dar uma força.

Ele é um amor de pessoa. Gentil, educado... Lembro que costumávamos caminhas sempre por este parq...

Droga!

Andando distraída, só ouvi um pequeno ruído e quando olhei na direção, um flash!

– Ahn... Perdão... Estava distraída. – desculpei-me com o rapaz que quando viu o que houve, olhou para mim. Era um belo rapaz.

Droga, eu era muito tímida. Logo fiquei corada com vergonha pelo que fiz. Eu estraguei a foto dele.

– Tudo bem. – achei que ele seria grosso comigo, mas ele me sorriu gentilmente.

Ele tinha um lindo sorriso. Sorri timidamente em resposta e voltei a me desculpar seguindo meu caminho mais atenta.

OoOoOoOoO

_Tive um longo dia de trabalho. Creio que não sinta mais prazer em nada que não seja tirar e revelar fotografias._

_Olhava todas as que havia tirado pelo dia, antes de dormir, e localizei a que tirei, por acidente, daquela bela jovem, no parque. Ficou uma linda imagem. Enquanto revelava, pensei em destruí-la, mas agora, olhando melhor... Não tenho por que fazer isso. _

_Guardarei de lembrança, afinal, isso não acontece todos os dias._

OoOoOoOoO

Estava no salão, trabalhando. Tinha terminado de cortar o cabelo de uma senhora e, agora, esperava por outro cliente.

Coincidências existem? Creio que sim.

Uma semana após a vergonhosa manhã no parque, Ele entra no estabelecimento em que trabalho. Acompanhei com o olhar ele tirar seu casaco e boné. Uma colega minha, a Yuki, foi atendê-lo. Antes que ela começasse a lavar os cabelos dele, pedi baixinho para ela que me deixasse cuidar de tudo. Não sei o que ela pensou, mas me sorriu abertamente e saiu, me dando um leve aperto no ombro.

Oras... Eu só queria, de uma certa forma, me desculpar pelo que fiz no parque!

Constatei o quanto seus cabelos eram macios... Lavava com delicadeza. Enxagüei com cuidado, passei uma toalha seca e o conduzi a uma cadeira.

O rapaz tornou a olhar para mim, pelo reflexo do espelho, e vi em seus olhos que ele se recordou de minha pessoa.

Sorri sem graça.

– Que corte o senhor deseja? – perguntei educadamente, mas com um tom mais tímido do que esperava. Desde quando eu era tímida com os _clientes_?

– Hum... Curto, mas não tire muito em cima. – Ele gesticulou, divertido. Tornou a olhar para mim e sorriu. – E pode me chamar de Sorata. Sorata Arisugawa.

Eu sorri em resposta, enquanto pegava um pente e a tesoura.

– Tudo bem, hum... Sorata. – Comecei a penteá-lo e a fazer o corte. – E pode me chamar de Arashi.

Conversamos muito pouco depois de nos apresentarmos. Em curto tempo terminei o corte e ele conferiu.

– Ficou ótimo! Obrigado!

– Obrigada o senhor. – ele fez uma cara estranha – digo... Você. – e me sorriu. Pegou a carteira no bolso e me pagou, saindo em seguida.

O acompanhei com os olhos, brevemente. Aquele rapaz tinha algo que me chamou a atenção. Talvez aquele sorriso desprovido te timidez e cheio de vida, coisa que nunca tive.

Quando voltei meu olhar às coisas, para limpar e arrumar, vi seu boné sobre o balcão. Peguei-o e me adiantei até a porta, mas nem sinal dele em meio a multidão que ia e vinha pelas ruas.

OoOoOoOoO

Entrei em meu apartamento acendendo as luzes. Fui direto para o quarto, deixei minha bolsa sobre a cama e entrei no banheiro. Estava cansada e precisava de um banho frio e demorado.

Ao sair, vestia meu habitual blusão de dormir. Era a roupa que eu me sentia mais à vontade. Atirei-me na cama, enquanto pensava no que prepararia para o jantar. Olhei minha bolsa, peguei-a e abri. Tirei um boné de dentro dela.

Nunca gostei muito destes tipos de chapéus, mas achei este bonito.

Senti o cheiro dos cabelos dele no objeto e sorri. Se tinha algo que nunca acreditei era no tal amor a primeira vista. Mas me perguntava seu eu não estava apaixonada pelo fotógrafo... Deixei o boné sobre a cama e me levantei, seguindo para a cozinha.

Queria saber onde poderia encontrá-lo. Decidi olhar na lista telefônica; era um tanto penoso, masbom começo. Enquanto isso, colocava uma mini-pizza no microondas para descongelar.

OoOoOoOoO

Me arrumava para sair. Coloquei um vestido azul e uma maquiagem bem discreta.

Conferia como estava no espelho. Soltei meu cabelo e sorri.

Peguei minha bolsa e sai.

Dois dias após minha decisão, consegui localizar um dos prédios em que ele trabalhava. Na verdade, meu primo que localizou. Comentei com Kamui sobre Sorata e descobri que estudaram juntos e eram amigos. Kamui tinha todas as informações que eu poderia querer.

Olhei o edifício e subi. Nele funcionava uma agência de modelos ao qual Sorata era sócio e fotógrafo. Me informei na recepção do andar e da sala e dirigi-me para lá. Entrei um tanto acanhada. Ele devia pensar que eu o estava perseguindo... Ao pensar nisso, desisti e dei meia volta, mas tive meu ombro parado.

Olhei para trás e era ele com a máquina fotográfica pendurada em seu pescoço. Como sempre, exibia aquele belo sorriso. Senti minha face aquecer, devia estar muito vermelha.

– Desculpa... Não queria atrapalhar... – Disse meio sem pensar.

– Não atrapalha. Já acabamos a sessão de fotos por hoje. – Um belo rapaz de cabelos prateados passou próximo a nós e eu pude identificá-lo. Era bem popular entre as meninas.

Ignorei o modelo e timidamente abri minha bolsa, peguei o boné e entreguei à ele. Pude ver a surpresa em seus olhos e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. Colocou o boné na cabeça, virado para trás.

– Não acredito que se deu ao trabalho de me localizar apenas para me devolver isso...

Senti que corei novamente. Realmente fiz uma loucura.

– Quer posar? – ele me perguntou e o olhei sem jeito. Acho que me perguntou isso por ter ficado muda por tempo demais – Com todo o respeito, mas você é linda! Posso tirar fotos suas?

– Agradeço o elogio, mas não daria certo... Não sou fotogênica. – fiquei sem graça.

– Ora, vamos... Podemos tentar. Se as fotos saírem boas, poderia virar a mais nova modelo dessa empresa. O que me diz? – Sorata deu uma piscadela simpática e eu sorri. Ao visto, ele insistiria até o fim.

– Tudo bem... Mas sou tímida para posar.

– Seja você mesma! – trocou o filme e me levou ao cenário. Arrumou a iluminação e se posicionou. Sua equipe já havia ido embora e só estavam nós dois.

De início eu sorria sem graça, estava completamente acanhada, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas via os flashes e, com o tempo, inconscientemente fui me soltando mais.

OoOoOoOoO

_Eu havia esquecido meu boné preferido quando fui cortar o cabelo, mas não pude voltar para procurar saber se haviam guardado. Estive sem tempo. Foi uma loucura aqueles dias!_

_Surpreendi-me ao ver Arashi, a moça do parque, no prédio onde trabalhava. Terminei meu trabalho com Nataku e me apressei até ela, vendo que estava prestes a sair._

_Toquei seu ombro e ela me olhou, acanhada. Mal acreditei que veio apenas para me devolver... _

_Coloquei o boné na cabeça, virado para trás, como sempre fazia, e olhei melhor para ela. _

_Era linda!_

_Seria uma modelo excepcional. _

_Pedi que posasse para algumas fotografias e, depois de uma certa insistência, ela acabou cedendo._

_Como era tímida... E linda. Acho que acabei me deixando levar pela imagem que guardei. Sempre que podia, eu pegava a imagem dela e olhava._

_Arashi foi se soltando aos poucos. Bela, delicada... Dona de uma beleza frágil que lembrava um anjo._

_Decidi que procuraria manter contato com ela. Ao menos seriamos amigos._

OoOoOoOoO

Sempre que tínhamos tempo, nos encontrávamos.

Sorata era muito gentil e carinhoso. Agora tinha certeza que gostava dele, assim como acreditava que ele gostava de mim.

Iniciamos um namoro e já estávamos juntos há um mês.

Larguei o salão e virei modelo fotográfica. Isso me forneceu mais tempo para praticar duas coisas que eu sempre gostei. Kendô e artes. Devo tudo a ele.

Estava posando novamente. Ele encomendou especialmente para mim uma roupa de sacerdotisa e pediu que eu levasse minha espada – uma que ganhei dele há seis meses, linda e original.

Tirei várias fotos assim e, por fim, tiramos uma juntos, eu dando um beijo no rosto dele.

OoOoOoOoO

Três meses de namoro.

Tínhamos feito mais uma sessão de fotos. Não lembro se mencionei anteriormente, mas ele também tirava fotos de carros e motos para revistas. Mesmo procurando tirar um tempo para mim, eu via que era difícil, sendo assim, muitas vezes eu o acompanhava. Como ele tinha a mania de ele mesmo revelar as fotos que tirava, decidi acompanhar o processo. Devia ser interessante.

Entrei na pequena sala que ele modificou para a revelação artesanal. Era escura, ele a iluminava com uma luz vermelha que ficava perto do que ele disse ser o ampliador e outra na parede em cima de umas tinas que ele usava na revelação, que ficava sobre uma mesa. Acima das tinas havia uma prateleira com alguns frascos escuros e os filmes novos. O chão e mesa eram todos revestidos em plástico, segundo ele para facilitar a limpeza. Tudo o que vi que não estava relacionado com fotos, era um discman.

Sorata me mostrou as fotos que tirou de mim que mais gostava. Dentre elas estava a acidental, no parque, e a que eu o beijava no rosto, vestida de sacerdotisa.

Meu telefone tocou. Uma mensagem de meu primo. Tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar no parque.

Peguei a foto do beijo e puxei Sorata pela mão até a sala, para que nos despedíssemos. Estava atrasada, havia esquecido do combinado. Coloquei, com um pedaço de fita, a foto num mural da sala e olhei para ele.

Sorata sorriu, acredito que em aprovação, e dei um selinho antes da sair.

OoOoOoOoO

_Tinha passado mais um dia de trabalho e Arashi ao meu lado. Ela havia mudado bastante. Estava mais doce e acessível. Enquanto separava o ultimo filme para revelar, peguei as imagens dela que mais gostava e mostrei._

_Ela sorriu. Seu telefone tocou e me mostrou do que se tratava. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela pegou a foto do beijo e me puxou pela mão para fora do cômodo onde estávamos. Me levou para sala e colou em meu mural a nossa imagem._

_Sorri. Haviam momentos que ela parecia uma criança carente e manhosa. Acho que eu era o único que conhecia este seu lado._

_Arashi me deu um beijo rápido e saiu apressada._

_Suspirei._

_Ainda tinha trabalho a fazer e voltei._

OoOoOoOoO

Não me lembro de ter me sentido tão feliz assim, anteriormente.

Estava na sala de seu apartamento, esperando-o. Ele prometeu me apresentar a uma das coisas que mais ama fazer, além de tirar fotografias.

Logo apareceu. Sorri e me levantei.

– Desculpa a demora.

– Tudo bem. – respondi.

Ele se aproximou e envolveu minha cintura, beijando-me de forma carinhosa. Eu o abracei e correspondi ao beijo, que não demorou muito.

– Vamos? – ele segurou em minha mão e saímos juntos.

Na garagem havia uma linda moto prata. Parecia uma máquina de corrida.

– Que acha dela?

– Linda!

Ele subiu na moto e me puxou para que fizesse o mesmo. Entregou-me um capacete e usou outro. Segurei firme nele e saímos.

Percorríamos as ruas da cidade sem medo. Dava beijos no ombro dele de vez em quando.

Sempre fui uma garota séria e fechada, que sorria mais por educação que por vontade, mas com ele foi diferente. Em pouco tempo me ensinou a viver, sorrir, aproveitar a vida...

Sorata me fazia feliz.

Nesse mesmo dia, ao entardecer, chamei-o para meu apartamento. Levei-o ao pequeno cômodo onde fiz meu ateliê. Havia algumas telas incompletas no chão, encostadas à parede e uma limpa no tripé.

– Posa para mim? – perguntei sorrindo.

Sorata ficou corado, uma linda cena de se ver, e aceitou. Como surpresa, mostrei à ele uma roupa de monge que encomendei. Ele achou graça, afinal, como eu era sua sacerdotisa, ele seria meu monge brincalhão.

Ele vestiu e logo voltou. Estava maravilhoso. Indiquei uma posição que seria confortável e ele obedeceu. Iniciei minha mais nova obra. _O monge Arisugawa_. Eu estava acertando de expor minhas telas, e pediria à ele que permitisse expor essa também, é claro, sendo a única que não estaria à venda, mas que seria a tela de destaque.

Com uma semana terminei a tela e a exposição foi uma semana depois. Ele me ajudou com o projeto e divulgação.

Foi um sucesso! E mais um momento feliz que pude compartilhar com ele.

OoOoOoOoO

_Arashi me surpreendeu com uma roupa de monge e depois pintou uma tela com minha imagem. Ficou linda!_

_Ajudei-a com a exposição e na exibição das telas, não sai de seu lado. Ela estava tão feliz... Notei a dificuldade dela em demonstrar isso perante tantas pessoas, mas eu sentia sua alegria._

_Ela me guiou ao local onde estava exposto a tela com um Sorata-monge e eu sorri. Ela cumpriu com a palavra e deu a ela um lugar de destaque._

_Beijei-a de forma carinhosa._

_– Esse dia eu dedico a você. – ela me falou, sorrindo._

_– Não acredito que fez isso. – comentei com ela._

_– Por você, eu faria tudo. – ela me abraçou e deu um selinho.– Igualmente. Eu seria capaz de tudo por você._

OoOoOoOoO

_Estava em meu laboratório preparando o material para revelar as ultimas fotos da exposição de Arashi. Abri o frasco do fixador e derramei um pouco em uma tina com quantidade ideal de água para diluir._

_Meu celular tocou. Era Arashi dizendo que me esperava na praça frente ao meu prédio. Coloquei o frasco sobre a prateleira e sai apressado. Não gostava de deixá-la esperando. Terminaria isso uma outra hora._

OoOoOoOoO

Estava no apartamento de Sorata. Havíamos dado um passeio no parque em frente a sua casa e ele me chamou para subir.

Ele estava no banho e eu o esperava lendo uma revista e tomando um suco de laranja. Distraída, derramei um pouco do suco no vestido que usava.

Deixei a revista sobre o móvel e limpei a bagunça. Acabei pegando um blusão de Sorata e vestindo. Senti-me tão à vontade quanto se estivesse em casa, com o meu de dormir.

Ele saiu do banheiro e me viu com sua roupa. Sorriu e buscou por sua máquina fotográfica.

Sorri para que ele tirasse a fotografia que queria – sempre gostou que eu posasse para suas fotos – mas o ruído da máquina denunciou que o filme havia acabado.

OoOoOoOoO

_Sai do banho trajando roupas simples. Logo a avistei na sala usando uma camisa minha. Achei uma graça e ela estava ainda mais linda, se é que isso era possível._

_Peguei minha máquina e ela sorriu para mim._

_O filme havia acabado..._

OoOoOoOoO

Dei um selinho nele e disse que buscaria outro e saí. Entrei na sala que ele utilizava para revelar as imagens. A prateleira que ele usava para guardar as coisas era alta, mas fiquei na ponta do pé, tentando alcançar. Quando eu consegui alcançar o rolo de filme, acabei esbarrando num frasco, derrubando-o.

Seu conteúdo caiu sobre meus olhos.

Senti-os queimando e lembro-me de ter dado um grito, antes de escorregar e cair, derrubando algumas coisas. Senti uma dor na cabeça e ouvi passos apressados e depois meus sentidos me abandonando.

Quando acordei, meu olhos estavam enfaixados e ouvia uma voz grave falando com alguém, até que identifiquei ser meu primo.

– Eu falo com ela doutor. Obrigado.

Ouvi a porta sendo fechada.

– Me falar o que, Kamui? – perguntei com voz serena. Não queria demonstrar o pânico que aquela situação estava causando em mim.

– Arashi... – ele se aproximou, pegou em minha mão e me deu um beijo na testa. – Não sabia que já tinha acordado. Sente-se melhor?

– Sim, meus olhos já não ardem mais. Falar o que, Kamui? – insisti.

Ele suspirou.

– Arashi... ele estava me falando que o químico que derramou em seus olhos... bem... Danificou a córnea. – estremeci. Então... – Sinto muito, mas sua visão foi prejudicada.

– Como? – minha voz saiu trêmula. Como eu iria posar se não enxergava? Como iria pintar minhas telas, praticar meu kendo ou simplesmente acompanhar Sorata em alguns de seus trabalhos? – Nunca mais voltarei a enxergar?

– O médico disse que pode sim, voltar a ver... Mas que dependeria do transplante de córnea. – ele suspirou novamente, o que, ele não sabe, mas apenas fez piorar tudo o que sentia. Medo. – Mas infelizmente há poucos doadores. Eu sinto muito, Arashi, mas dificilmente conseguiríamos um doador...

– ... Me deixe sozinha, por favor. – pedi tentando manter a calma.

– Arashi...

– Por favor, Kamui, me deixe sozinha! – falei mais áspera. Sei que ele não tinha nada à ver com tudo, mas eu queria a maldita solidão para poder pensar em meu futuro desastroso.

Ouvi seus passos se afastarem e a porta se fechando. Perguntava-me porque Sorata não estava lá comigo? Havia desistido de mim?

oOo

Segundo dia no hospital. Tarde.

Sentia-me cansada e deprimida. Pouco me alimentava. Kamui havia saído para buscar a água que pedi. Eu precisava de um tempo para mim.

– Arashi? – Aquela voz... Era sorata. Meu coração pulou de alegria.

– Sorata! – sorri – deve ter uma cadeira aqui do meu lado... Sente-se por favor.

Ouvi seus passos se aproximando, mas nada da cadeira.

– Por que não veio me ver antes? O médico disse que eu poderia voltar para casa depois que tirasse as ataduras.

– Arashi... Quero falar com você. – ele estava sério. Isso me assustava, mas novamente procurei ocultar o que sentia.

– Sobre o que? – sorri de leve.

– Primeiramente, eu queria me desculpar. Por minha causa você perdeu a visão.

– Não foi sua culpa! Eu que fui desastrada e derrubei aquele produto!

– E... – ele continuou – Eu queria falar para você que é melhor terminarmos.

– Que? – choquei-me. – Mas por quê?

– Sinto muito. Muito mesmo. Mas acho que nosso relacionamento não daria certo um de nós sendo cego. Atrapalharia muito.

– Sorata... – Minha voz saiu magoada.

– Desculpa, Arashi, mas é adeus. – ele tocou em minha mão e logo ouvi seus passos se afastando.

Como doía... Não acreditava que ele seria tão cruel e insensível.

Ele não me amava de verdade.

OoOoOoOoO

Um dia após ao terrível dia da visita de Sorata, o médico entrou em meu quarto animado.

– Bom dia, Arashi!

– Bom dia, doutor... – falei chateada.

– Deveria se animar mais. Você vai voltar a ver.

– Como? – perguntei incrédula.

– Temos duas córneas. E serão suas.

Não pude conter o sorriso animado. Sorata havia me magoado demais, mas eu iria procurá-lo mesmo assim. Iria mostrar pra ele que estava bem e que poderia ter dado certo. Não voltaria com ele, jurei isso a mim mesma, mas iria mostrar que ele estava errado ao ter me deixado.

Acertei tudo com o médico. Em breve eu seria operada.

OoOoOoOoO

Era meu aniversário... E também o dia em que eu retiraria as ataduras. A cirurgia correu bem, mas ainda estava com medo de abrir os olhos e não ver nada, apenas trevas.

A enfermeira retirou com cuidado e abri meus olhos lentamente.

Sorri e meus olhos lacrimejaram.

A imagem foi embaçada, mas lentamente entrando em foco. Kamui estava parado na minha frente com um pequeno bolo de aniversário e me sorrindo.

– Feliz aniversário, priminha!

– Obrigada... – minha voz saiu falha, eu estava muito emocionada!

Ele colocou o bolo sobre o móvel e me abraçou apertado.

– Você merece. – falou de forma extremamente doce em meu ouvido.

Retribui o abraço e ficamos assim por um tempo. O médico entrou para me examinar e o convidamos para comer o bolo conosco, assim como a enfermeira.

Tive alta no mesmo dia. Passei este em casa e, no seguinte, fui até o apartamento de Sorata, procura-lo.

Outra decepção. Esperava conversar com ele, ter explicações, mas não residia mais lá. Agora vivia um amigo dele. Tive permissão para entrar e, como Fuuma já me conhecia, deixou-me à vontade na sala, sozinha.

– Se quiser conversar, estarei na cozinha. – ele me disse gentilmente e saiu.

Eu fiquei parada, olhando todo o ambiente. A porta da sala de revelações estava aberta e eu pude observar um lixeiro repleto de papéis rasgados. Virei à procura do painel, às minhas costas, e lá estava ele, como havia visto da ultima vez, com exceção de uma imagem.

A foto que havia colado, eu beijando seu rosto, estava rasgada. Lá estava apenas minha metade, beijando o nada. Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu me aproximei, pegando a foto.

– Fuuma? – Ele logo apareceu com um sorriso gentil. – Já vou indo... Posso levar isso comigo? – pedi, mostrando a foto.

– Claro. Isso pertence a você.

– Obrigada por tudo... – o cumprimentei e sai, arrasada.

Passei vários dias mal. Chorei pelos cantos... Até fiz o que nunca pensei que faria: peguei um pote de sorvete, uma colher e sentei frente à tv.

Kamui ficou mal com tudo. Via-me chateada e não entendia porque, mas parecia afeta-lo muito também. Droga... Ele que não tinha nada a ver com isso é que eu estou descontando minhas frustrações.

Seis meses se passaram. Eu estava caminhando pelo parque – o mesmo onde vi Sorata pela primeira vez – sozinha.

Estava pensativa.

Combinei com meu noivo que o esperaria em um dos bancos no centro do parque.

Foi uma surpresa.

Lá estava, Sorata Arisugawa, sentado em um dos bancos, jogando um graveto para um cão pastor. Estava vestido em preto e usava óculos escuros. Nem sinal de seu habitual boné.

Aproximei-me logo pela frente. Não queria surpreendê-lo. Mas ele não esboçava qualquer reação.

O vento forte tirou da mão dele um papel que segurava, ao qual veio parar perto de meus pés. Como ele não se levantou para pegar, eu me abaixei e o recolhi, vendo do que se tratava. Era minha foto. A acidental. A primeira imagem minha que ele teve!

Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu tornei a observá-lo. Ele parecia nervoso e angustiado, como se quisesse a foto de volta, mas... Então porque não se levantava e vinha a mim? Ele... Não procurava olhar em volta, nem nada e com a volta do cão pastor que minhas deduções confirmaram.

Ele estava cego!

Me aproximei, trêmula, e coloquei a foto em sua mão. Ele me agradeceu, formalmente, segurou na guia(1) do cão e se levantou. Novamente foi embora e eu ali, parada, uma lágrima solitária afagando meu rosto.

Ele havia sido meu doador!

Eu, queria conversar, falar tudo o que esteve entalando minha garganta por todos esses meses, apenas quis me calar. Entendi seu gesto. Uma grande prova de amor que ele não queria que eu soubesse.

Ele nunca saberá quem lhe entregou a fotografia.

Logo meu noivo chegou e perguntou o porque das lágrimas. Ele conhecia meu passado.

– Amor? Porque chora? – ele me abraçou por trás.

– Agora a pouco... Eu vi quem me devolveu a luz.

OoOoOoOoO

Sorata esperava Arashi, com o filme que fora buscar, na sala. Ouviu um grito e seu coração disparou; ouviu em seguida o barulho de alguém caindo. Rapidamente chegou ao local e se abaixou, procurando ver se sua amada estava bem. Inconsciente. Nas mãos dela estava um rolo de filme, mas... Viu em seu rosto um líquido que logo identificou devido o cheiro forte.

Era o fixador.

Devia ter caído em seus olhos.

Liguei imediatamente para uma ambulância e me apressei a retirá-la daquele local. Deitei-a em meu sofá e corri até a cozinha, peguei uma vasilha de bom tamanho e algumas garrafas com água natural. O ideal seria lavar bem, em água corrente, até que chegasse o socorro, mas com ela desmaiada, o melhor que poderia fazer era isso. Procurou limpa-la o melhor possível.

Logo chegou o socorro e ele a acompanhou até o hospital. Aguardou que o médico a examinasse e logo veio a notícia que tanto temia. A córnea fora afetada. Ela ficaria cega.

Desanimado, ligou para Kamui e avisou do ocorrido. Informou qual o hospital e pediu que fosse o quanto antes.

Saiu.

Precisava esfriar a cabeça, pensar. Por sua culpa, sua irresponsabilidade, Arashi estava no hospital e receberia a noticia de que ficaria cega. Ela não merecia isso. Sempre adorou caminhar pelo parque e admirar a paisagem, de pintar... Não, não merecia isso.

Tomou sua decisão.

Chegou em casa e arrumou suas coisas. Iria para outro lugar. Ligou para Fuuma e disse ao seu amigo que poderia ficar com o apartamento. Além de pegar algumas peças de roupa, rasgou a foto em que Arashi o beijava. Colou novamente a parte dela no painel e rasgou a sua, jogando no lixo. Foi à sala de revelações e destruiu a maioria das imagens de Arashi que estava revelando. Já não poderia mais fazer a surpresa de um álbum com todas as fotos dela.

Pegou suas coisas e as fotografias que iria entregar nas empresas. Recebeu seu dinheiro e foi para uma pequena casa que tinha. Largou tudo pelo sofá, pegou sua moto e saiu pela cidade.

Chorava.

Voltou já era madrugada. Descansou um pouco e logo cedo foi atrás do médico. Sabia que dificilmente Arashi conseguiria um doador e resolveu doar as suas. O médico não queria aceitar, mas, após muita insistência, ele cedeu.

Sorata assinou um termo de responsabilidade e a cirurgia foi acertada. Ela voltaria a ver, mas não queria ser um peso em sua vida. Muito menos queria que ela soubesse o que havia feito. Conhecendo-a bem, sabia que ela jamais teria aceitado tal ato.

Fizeram a cirurgia e ficaram em andares diferentes, para não correr risco de ser visto por Kamui. Agora dependia da enfermeira e, ao sair do hospital, conseguiu, com a ajuda de Fuuma, comprar um cão que treinado para guiar deficientes visuais.

Sorata passou longos dias em sua pequena casa, isolado, triste. Seu único conforto era pensar que Arashi poderia voltar a ver. Que poderia retoma suas atividades, ser livre e feliz. Sua única alegria era a pensar na alegria de sua amada.

Em alguns meses voltou a sair. Caminhava com a ajuda de seu cão pelo parque e foi levado até um banco. Sentou e o livrou da guia. Tateou um graveto o jogou com pouca força para distrair seu companheiro canino. Retirou um foto do bolso da camisa. Não podia vê-la, mas sabia ser sua Arashi. Ficou daquela forma por incontáveis minutos, brincando com seu animal e segurando a foto – como se a imaginasse ao seu lado daquela forma – Mas um forte e inesperado vento levou-a de sua mão. Ficou nervoso, não sabia onde estava!

Precisava daquela foto!

Seu cão logo voltou e Sorata recolocou a guia. Iria procurar se aproximar de alguém e pedir para olhar se encontrava seu tesouro.

Teve sorte.

Uma gentil pessoa devia estar passando e viu a imagem no chão, recolheu-a e entregou em suas mãos. Agradeceu e fez um sutil movimento com a cabeça. Segurou na guia e voltou a caminhar, a fotografia voltando para a segurança de seus bolsos.

Não sabia se já estava anoitecendo, mas devia ser tarde. Era hora de voltar para casa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

1 – Guia é aquela coleira que prende no lombo do cão, com um aro alto e firme para que o deficiente visual segure e possa ser conduzido pelo animal sem riscos.

Agradeço a todos que lerem esta pequenina, e ainda mais aos que comentarem. Fiz esta fic de presente para meu amigo Shura, que por sinal já estou devendo faz um bom tempo. XD

Todas as reviews serão respondidas, inclusive as anônimas, contanto que deixem o e-mail.

Beijos a todos!

Perséfone-san

13 – 05 - 2006


End file.
